


Unprepared

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 本篇出自安價，沒想到開車開到後來脫軌摔車爆炸好笑www下集請見Only you





	Unprepared

自從沒了工作以後，一開始挺悠閒的，阿茲拉斐爾可以不用擔心睡到一半、或進食到一半的時候突然被加百列或其他天使打斷，最棒的是，他還可以泡在自己的舊書店，再也沒什麼無止境的報告要填。

但今天的他實在想不出要幹嘛，套句人類的措辭，他居然感到「無聊」了，這下子該怎麼辦呢？

想來想去，天使的目光落到那台很少在用的舊式電話，天界的傳達一向不會使用電話，他在人界也不會有朋友需要用電話，這電話從來都只有兩項功能：打給那個不能稱作是朋友的朋友；跟自己的情報網。

但自從成功度過末日以後，還會打這隻電話的人，只剩下一個。

能不能叫他「人」都還是個問題 ……

阿茲拉斐爾拿起話筒卻有點猶豫，總是克羅里打給他的，而且通常都是有要事，末日之戰、詢問敵基督下落 ……

現在為了「無聊」這種事打給他，估計會被笑話的吧？

阿茲拉斐爾猶豫了很久，決定還是打打看，並且決定如果響三聲，對方都沒接起，他就要立刻掛斷去找別的事做。

就在響鈴的時候，阿茲拉斐爾聽到一陣電磁波干擾的雜音，隨即就在下一秒聽筒下方噴出一道黑色沙狀的東西，嚇得天使啊的一聲把話筒扔到地上並且往後退三步，直到那坨始作俑者神清氣爽的組回他熟悉的人形，阿茲拉斐爾傻愣了幾秒才開口喊對方的名字，方才的無聊感全被嚇跑了，此時天使滿腦子都是疑問，例如：「你是怎麼鑽過來的？」、或是「你知道如果我改換電話答錄機你可能就會被困在裡面嗎？」，甚至於「你要捨棄寶貝的賓利改換這樣傳輸了嗎？」

但這些話到嘴邊，全部都化成一句簡單的：「嗨，下午好，我可以為你效勞嗎？」

克羅里並不打算挑明是阿茲拉斐爾先打過來的，畢竟他一向是當主動邀約的那方，他直接開口表明來意：「要不要跟我去南門二？」

「咦？！」阿茲拉斐爾完全沒想過對方還惦記著這件事，這不是當初為了躲避末日才想到的選項嗎？

「你不是覺得無聊嗎？看來人類的生活方式已經無法滿足你了吧？那正好，我們今天下午就出發。」依他們這種超自然生物，人類口中的4.37光年不過就像是他剛剛從電話穿過來一樣，彈指間的小事，但最困難的都不是這些，而是眼前固執得跟頭牛有得比的天使。

面對這完全超乎預期的邀約，天使想了一會覺得沒什麼拒絕的理由，他們都沒有待辦作業，也沒有陣營需要顧忌了，所以為何不呢？

而且他們可以帶很多食物去，一想到這阿茲拉斐爾眼睛都亮了，開口就問去南門二野餐該帶些什麼，還沒等克羅里回答，自己便清點了很多甜點、還有上次沒喝完的酒，人類去野餐還會帶什麼呢？

「生蠔。」克羅里想起很久以前某隻天使號稱要來誘惑他，但到途中就打住了，真是可惜。

但事情總會改變的嘛，天使也是，瞧他今天這麼乾脆就答應邀約了，克羅里覺得目前運氣不錯，開始期待接下來會有什麼事發生。

「噢噢，你終於對生蠔有興趣了嗎？只是我觀察過人類野餐時的籃子裡面，幾乎都是乾食跟封裝的飲料為主，好像不會帶海產，但你如果想吃的話，我可以想辦法帶的。」

面對積極想推銷食物的天使，克羅里只是笑而不語，他其實很少進食，多半都是看天使吃就滿足了，然而他也不點破，他喜歡阿茲拉斐爾為自己努力的模樣。

最後他們採購了不少東西，幾近傍晚的時候一個彈指便飛越到克羅里心心念念的恆星系，對人類而言，要靠近太陽都是不可能的任務，然而對兩隻前天使與惡魔而言，坐在隨便一顆燒得正旺的恆星表面野餐根本毫無困難，只需要施展一些奇蹟就行。

阿茲拉斐爾對這個恆星系並不了解，克羅里倒是做足了功課，在兩人野餐之餘一邊跟他簡單介紹三合星系各自的特色，阿茲拉斐爾有點後悔自己食物帶得少了，他們才換到第二顆恆星上時，就只剩一瓶酒了。

而且 ……

「噢，我的天啊！我忘記讓你吃生蠔了！」阿茲拉斐爾非常後知後覺的意識到這件事，懊惱的大叫一聲。

克羅里不慌不忙的一個彈指，輕鬆解決天使的問題，不過他是惡魔嘛，在解決問題的同時通常會不由自主、幾乎是不可抗拒的，新增一個問題。

生蠔料理完整的出現在天使手上，這讓阿茲拉斐爾放心下來，不過等等，為什麼要給他？這不是要讓克羅里吃的嗎？

「你知道人類的餵食嗎？我一直很想嘗試。」墨鏡底下的黃色眼睛愉悅的瞇起，好整以暇的等待阿茲拉斐爾的反應。

「我覺得這不太妥，你知道料理這種東西要親自食用會比較好，我拿湯匙給你 …… 」阿茲拉斐爾覺得臉有點燙，肯定是給α星A烤出來的，他勸誘克羅里趕快把食物拿走，免得等等生蠔變熟牡蠣就不好吃了。

早就習慣天使的推三阻四，克羅里只是啊的一聲，逕自張開嘴巴，用意不言而喻。

「 …… 只餵一口喔。」基於剛剛把對方的份吃掉有點理虧的份上，阿茲拉斐爾認了，當對方張嘴吞下生蠔時，對方一臉期待的望著他等待心得，雖然這已非當年他想讓克羅里食用的羅馬生蠔，但能讓這條幾乎什麼都不吃的老蛇開口，想想就很有成就感。

「怎麼樣？好吃嗎？」天使眨巴眨巴的大眼盯著他。

克羅里的表情有些微妙，而後坦承自己不太清楚，畢竟他通常不怎麼咀嚼。

「噢，是了，蛇的進食方式……」阿茲拉斐爾並不氣餒，表示即使不咀嚼，味道總還能辨別吧？

克羅里表示對方可以多餵他幾口，好讓他更加細細品嚐，天使不疑有他立刻答應，就這樣一口一口的，還真的把東西全吃完了。

「我想應該是還不錯吧？你居然吃完了呢！」十分滿意的阿茲拉斐爾笑開懷，第一次看克羅里吃下那麼多東西。

克羅里表示應該要散步一下，在天使問他蛇不都鼓著肚子在原地裝死不動等消化時，直接彈指把兩人送回聖詹姆斯公園，要一直維持奇蹟不讓他們的軀殼被烤焦也是很累的，而且誰才需要運動呀！

他睨了一眼拿出手帕擦汗的天使改口提議：「要不要去洗澡？」

「啊，非常好的提議。」

克羅里從沒說出口的是，天使在豁然開朗或想到什麼好點子時發出的那聲喟嘆非常迷人，雖然有時提出的想法很糟這點就不提了，例如該死的魔術表演。

阿茲拉斐爾這次不拖泥帶水直接彈指就將兩人送回出發地，也就是他的書店，而後他想起克羅里並沒有駕車，於是拿起話筒詢問對方要鑽回去用自家的浴室嗎？

克羅里說他一身都是汗，可不希望讓自家的答錄機臭掉，何況天使應該不介意借他浴室一用吧？

「當然不會……可是你的換洗衣物該怎麼辦？而且你還要等我洗完，會不會黏黏的不舒服？」阿茲拉斐爾當然不會直接下達逐客令，他只是覺得各自回家用自己的浴室盥洗不是更方便嗎？

克羅里見對方彆扭的模樣就忍不住加碼：「我可以不穿嗎？」

態度悠然自得，一點都不覺得哪裡唐突。

「當然不行！我決定就算你有多討厭格紋，也要借你一套衣服。」天使整張臉都脹紅了，聲音甚至拔高妥妥就是被冒犯了。

他將對惡魔而言過於大件的衣服塞給對方，並告知浴室裡盥洗用具的名稱及具體位置以後便想離開。

「等等，我覺得你應該跟我一起洗。」克羅里抓住天使的手臂，力道不大卻足以停下男人的腳步。

「我絕對不要，我在外面等你洗好就可以了。」阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己要被這條恬不知恥的老蛇氣暈了，要不是修養使然他可能真的會……會怎樣來著？

「但是我忘記跟你說我下午還沒過來前因為太無聊做了點小事，所以等等應該就會限水了。」克羅里的表情看起來很無辜。

阿茲拉斐爾啞口無言兩秒而後顫聲反問：「跟我說你沒有……」

「我有，而且搞爆了兩套供水系統。」他從不跟天使扯謊，誠實一向是他選擇性的美德。

已經不想責問克羅里為何要這麼做，天性使然嘛！阿茲拉斐爾開口請對方施展個奇蹟，對方確實也照做了，但只是把看起來只能容納一個成年男子的浴室擴成兩倍還不影響建築結構。

「呃……我的意思是……」叫你修好供水系統……

後面那句阿茲拉斐爾怎樣都說不出口，畢竟他一開始也沒指定奇蹟的具體內容。

克羅里聳肩表示一天施展奇蹟額度有限，時間不等人哪，天使。

的確，對方所言不假，即使他們現在各自都沒了陣營，套句人類術語就是失業了，可這不代表可以一天毫無節制的施展奇蹟，可能會引起不必要的麻煩，當然，一切也有可能只是他們顧慮太多，但畢竟以前從未有過失業的天使跟惡魔還活著的前例，無從參考，還是謹慎為上。

最後阿茲拉斐爾硬著頭皮答應了，反正在剛剛胡來擴建的時候多了一套淋浴設備，應該是沒問題的，他請克羅里過程中麻煩不要偷看或添更多麻煩了。

一開始洗澡的時候確實都相安無事，而且克羅里說天使有的他都有，何必怕他看，想想頗為認同的阿茲拉斐爾便越洗越放鬆，甚至哼起歌來，直到噗啾一聲，他看到有塊東西滑到自己腳邊，是肥皂。

「天使，幫我撿一下好嗎？」克羅里的聲音聽起來有點遠，誰叫他把浴室弄得這麼大，被點名的那個人只是嘆了口氣叫他等等，然後就彎下腰去。

克羅里很少後悔自己做的決定，除了慢悠悠從天上滑到地獄那次有讓他感受到天罰以外，其餘時間他幾乎都覺得上帝就是個搞失蹤的混帳，天譴什麼的才不存在呢。

好吧，他錯了。

他幾乎目不轉睛盯著天使的屁股看，彷彿再瞪用力點就能看到臀縫間隱藏的部位，詛咒盡責的泡沫，他想。

事實上可能根本不該提議洗澡，他感覺比方才更熱了，而這一切都是某人導致的。

「你的肥皂……天啊，你流鼻血了。」阿茲拉斐爾喚了對方幾聲都沒得到回應，屁顛顛捧著肥皂打算完璧歸趙時才發現惡魔不對勁的原因，他想也沒想就伸手捏住男人的鼻樑，這樣才能止血，他說。

肥皂的味道有那麼香嗎？惡魔一面這麼想一邊瞇起眼睛，隨後他伸出舌頭舔去沿著天使掌根流下的鮮血，明明就是他自己的血，但此時混了泡沫的味道和天使肌膚的觸感，嚐起來特別不同。

於此同時他的手也沒閒著，不著痕跡沿著天使的手肘往上撫摸，就像條蛇一樣蜿蜒而上。

「你不要亂動、不要亂舔。」天使皺起眉來，覺得氣氛變得有點詭異，他叫對方停止惡作劇，對方卻表示自己失血過多，聽不太明白，當兩人視線對上時，天使發現男人的眼白已剩無幾，充滿了金色的光芒，就像今日所見的恆星一樣燃燒著渴望。

他知道這一切該打住了。

所以阿茲拉斐爾狠狠捏了對方鼻子一下，聽見老蛇哎唷一聲同時火速把肥皂塞還對方，在克羅里出聲喊他以前還拿蓮蓬頭朝男人臉上噴，最後扔下一句：「我洗完了！」就狼狽的跑出浴室。

明明就是自己家，卻搞得像做賊心虛。

被留在原地的克羅里則是在想泡沫好像跑進眼睛裡了，真痛。

既然天使不在浴室了，繼續洗下去也沒什麼意思，隨意沖洗完的老蛇穿起男人給他的衣物走出浴室。

此時的天使正在吹頭髮，他嘗試想用嗡嗡的吵雜聲壓住自己的心跳聲及紛亂的思緒，原本這都算頗有幫助的，直到一雙手搭上他的肩，以若無其事的口吻自告奮勇。

「讓我幫你吧。」

克羅里從天使手中接過吹風機的動作是那般自然，彷彿已做個上千次那樣熟練，又或者在腦中模擬過不下一次。

他盯著水滴沿著白捲的髮尾滑落，沿著男人微粉的後頸滾入衣衫更深處，他多想成為那顆水滴，但當他的指尖埋入柔軟的頭髮時，他瞬間忘記這個小小又愚蠢的奢望，只因為天使被他梳理的時候頭稍微往後仰，眼睛瞇起露出很舒服的模樣，老天，他多希望這刻能停留久一點。

但短髮吹乾的速度太快，當克羅里喀一聲關閉吹風機時，店內的老鐘正好敲響整點的聲音，通常這時惡魔就會離開了，阿茲拉斐爾覷了一眼時鐘，偷偷的希望今天也能和平度過，就跟以往一樣。

克羅里則是使出哀兵之計，表示時候不早了，是不是能借宿一晚，畢竟之前天使也在他家睡過。

阿茲拉斐爾想不到有什麼理由拒絕，這一不留意，就被對方半推半帶到自己的寢室，熟門熟路都讓人搞不清這到底誰家。

「不如這樣好了，為了表達你讓我睡一晚的恩情，我來唸個枕邊故事給你聽呀，這本書怎樣呢？」克羅里隨便抽了一本書，在真的開口唸以前就被阿茲拉斐爾打斷，後者表示他睡前可不想聽跟痛苦、折磨、腦漿之類的有關，畢竟他們錯養11年的那個孩子可曾經給他唱過克羅里自製的搖籃曲，簡直又氣又好笑。

在克羅里再三保證不會有這種事發生，並表示這些都是天使自己挑選過的藏書，怎樣都不會是對方不能接受的吧？

阿茲拉斐爾想想也是，便任由對方唸了幾句。

結果選到的是莎士比亞的《羅密歐與朱麗葉》，克羅里講了幾段忍不住笑出來，阿茲拉斐爾似乎知道老蛇覺得哪裡有趣，畢竟那可是他們共同的回憶，還曾經站在台下對作者另外一部作品給予反饋。

「這部也是悲劇啊，那傢伙怎麼就那麼愛寫悲劇呢？」克羅里隨意翻到結尾，看似有點意興闌珊。

「他也是有寫點喜劇的，啊 …… 」阿茲拉斐爾看見一顆水珠沿著紅髮末梢墜落，滴到他的書頁上，這才意識到克羅里還沒吹頭髮，他便提議要幫對方處理這個問題。

似乎就在等天使這句，克羅里忙不迭的彈了個響指，立刻將無中生有的吹風機放到天使手裡，生怕對方會反悔似的，緊接著像條無骨的蛇癱在床邊等阿茲拉斐爾實踐諾言。

天使已不想跟對方計較剛剛在浴室裡聲稱一天不能用太多次奇蹟的人是誰，一邊認份拿起吹風機重複男人方才對自己所做的。

阿茲拉斐爾的觸碰的方式很溫柔，就像他所說的要對所有生靈都抱持著愛意，即使對克羅里這樣的惡魔也不例外，小心翼翼就怕折了對方一根頭髮似的。

克羅里舒服的發出滿意的嘆息，同時有點懊惱自己如果蓄著長髮就好了，這樣就能慫恿對方吹久一點了。

阿茲拉斐爾在哼曲，即使關掉吹風機以後仍維持唱了一小段，那是正統的搖籃曲，絕對跟腦漿、末日毫無關聯，並且富含天使滿滿的愛與祝福，誰聽到了肯定都會做個好夢的。

見克羅里異常安靜，阿茲拉斐爾嘗試呼喚對方的名字，確認男人睡著沒。

一次沒反應、兩次也沒有，天使噢了一聲把手輕輕收回，隨後替對方蓋上棉被，雖然他不確定克羅里用這奇異的姿勢會不會睡到腰酸背痛，但他不敢擅自移動男人。

阿茲拉斐爾把莎士比亞跟吹風機放到床頭後，舒了好長一口氣才放鬆的躺下。

不料才安歇沒幾分鐘，克羅里整個人就纏了上來，也許是睡姿特別差，雙手雙腳並用就怕獵物跑了一樣。

阿茲拉斐爾怎樣都無法動彈，這樣他可睡不著啊，奇怪上次去男人家借宿的時候可沒這樣啊，還是因為自己的床太小？

阿茲拉斐爾雖然覺得很不好意思，但他有必要把克羅里叫醒，至少往旁邊睡一點，或把床讓給老蛇，他自己去睡沙發吧。

「克羅里、醒醒……你勒得我有點……呃，總之你快醒醒呀，克羅里？」

不料天使怎麼努力，對方只是越勒越緊絲毫沒有鬆手的打算，阿茲拉斐爾腦中不適宜的出現動物頻道蟒蛇勒死獵物後進食的畫面，這讓天使更加努力的扭啊、蹭的，直到對方赫然睜開那對金色的眼眸，裡頭滿載著天使陌生的情緒。

阿茲拉斐爾只當是自己努力有成，立刻開口：「你纏得太緊啦，我要不能呼吸了……我去沙發睡好了。」

克羅里嗯了一聲，尾音卻是揚起的深表反對意見，他表示天使沒發現自己做了什麼嗎？

總是最好的那個一頭霧水的搖頭，直到他感覺到一股熱源抵在他的腿側，呃……

到底為什麼就起了反應啊啊啊！尷尬得要死啊！

「對、對不起，我就說兩人睡一張小床是個壞主意，我現在立刻去睡沙發。」完全不想追問惡魔的反應，也不想深入探討的天使立刻這麼提議。

「幫幫我，天使……」克羅里的嗓音聽起來稠稠的，像是喝了一大匙糖漿後黏著在一起的感覺，而他的要求讓這一切變得更加詭異，天使也受其影響開始冒汗。

他不知所措。

活了六千年要說對人類如何交媾一無所知便太虛偽，阿茲拉斐爾只是從來不想去了解、甚至成為其中一份子，他還想拒絕，然而克羅里討好似的親上他額頭，又再重申了一次請求，說只是摸摸就好，如果天使幫自己用，克羅里也會幫他。

「我覺得我們還是、噢萬能的主啊！！你不要亂碰……嗚！」阿茲拉斐爾還想退縮，惡魔卻以身作則的碰觸他的下體，天使發出哀鳴像是被火舌燙著了一樣，但那本該是不可能的，他曾是掌握烈焰之劍的天使，不是嗎？

「我知道你總是最好的那個，但我恰巧知道怎麼樣能讓你感覺更好……」克羅里的手指像在變魔術一樣，隔著布料愛撫著他的天使，隨後打蛇趨棍上的鑽入男人的底褲，對方震顫得很厲害，眼睛瞪大一臉不可置信，老蛇所做的已遠遠超過冒犯一詞涵蓋的範圍，阿茲拉斐爾想說點什麼，但越急腦子卻一片空白，尤其是下體傳來的快意是他從未感受過的，房間內的氣味開始改變，阿茲拉斐爾甚至分不清那是誰造成的。

「噢、天啊……哈啊、你別再用……了，我要生氣了……」天使的聲音像是半融化的棉花糖一樣軟黏，他甚至提出不跟對方講話的威脅，即使幾乎都糊在喉間，到底有沒有好好傳達他也不知道。

沒講清楚的字句惡魔決定當作沒聽到，雖然即使聽見了能否在此時停下都是個問題，他舔過天使汗溼的額頭，就像香草冰淇淋一樣在舌尖化開的甜味，對方很像一顆正在融化的糖果，而他正是讓這一切變得更好、或更糟的推手，但克羅里根本不想停下，以往阻止他們在一起的妨礙都一一瓦解了，現在除非是上帝本神降臨，否則他不會住手的。

阿茲拉斐爾感覺暈沉沉的，所有感知全都匯聚到下身讓他無法好好思考，這有點像喝醉了、卻感覺更美妙，當克羅里湊得很近時，他以為對方要親吻自己的額頭，就像他上次祝福老蛇有個美夢那樣。

然而這次的唇卻壓在錯誤的地方，當天使慣性開口要拒絕的同時，火熱的舌頭便鑽了進來，阿茲拉斐爾在心中用各國語言將上帝喊了個遍，親暱無間的吻嘗起來像蘋果熟成之時的甜味，如果感覺很糟的話，阿茲拉斐爾就能振振有詞的說不要了，但到目前為止一切感覺都很好、就跟惡魔保證過的那樣，天使甚至不知道有什麼藉口能說不，當他洩在克羅里手中時，一切自然得就像是陽光灑落在草地；積雲降下雨滴那樣天經地義，彷彿這一切早該這麼做，只是遲遲藉故拖延到現在。

阿茲拉斐爾喘了口氣，他推了推還卡在自己身上的老蛇表示總該夠了吧？對方卻只是拉起他的手再次碰往那不可言喻之處，阿茲拉斐爾才發現對方的症狀沒有改善，事實上比剛剛的形狀更加立體了。

「行行好吧，天使，用你的方式讓我再次與神同在，但除卻那些無聊得要死的部分。」克羅里抓起天使另外一隻手偏頭磨蹭男人的掌心，既像在撒嬌又像在宣示，阿茲拉斐爾其實也不太記得與主同在是什麼感覺，畢竟距離上次問話後只剩他單方面的祈禱，就這點而言，天使不比無助的人類領先到哪去。

阿茲拉斐爾想問對方還記得與神同在是怎樣的感覺，就感覺到比剛剛更加不可言喻的私處被觸碰了，臉一陣羞紅的他大叫著一串不可以，立場堅定得就像他第一次拒絕給男人聖水那樣不可動搖。

「為什麼不行？你都讓我摸前面了。」克羅里說完也覺得自己有點無恥，但此時他並不想退縮，再也不想等六千個寒暑，列出一個讓他繼續等下去的理由，也許他會考慮罷手。

急得都快哭的阿茲拉斐爾顫聲表示：「我覺得我還沒準備好……再給我一點時間……」

…………克羅里在心中咒罵不知多久沒打過照面的上帝跟上上週才見過面的撒旦，他想了一百種能繼續遊說天使的方式，但到最後到嘴邊的話語變成簡短的：「FINE.」

不等天使送客，他自動自發一個彈指直接送回自家的浴缸，蓮蓬頭灑出來的冷水讓他頭腦稍微清醒一點，外頭的盆栽又開始抖動，因為主人今天的心情很糟、特別糟，空氣裡瀰漫著燒爛的東西正在融成一坨的氣味。

另外一頭，逃過一劫的天使突然覺得那張床又變寬敞了，他喊了兩次男人的名字，確定好友已經離開後，才鬆了好大一口氣，感覺腿間的黏稠沿著股間流淌到床單上，阿茲拉斐爾皺了皺眉彈了響指，將這一切回復原狀。

一切都回到原本的樣子，就跟當初亞當回復了現實一樣，阿茲拉斐爾閉上眼睛逼自己入睡，卻忘記一件事，沒有什麼東西是能復原如初的，總還帶有那麼一些改變。

他逃避了快一周，最後終於還是忍不住的跑去聖詹姆斯公園，但那張涼椅上坐著其他假裝彼此不熟的特工，繞來繞去都沒看到那襲紅髮黑衣的男人，阿茲拉斐爾覺得有些失落，但又說服自己這樣也好，他跟老蛇確實需要分開一點時間。

下次見面的時候，肯定又能如往常一樣聊天了吧？阿茲拉斐爾孤零零的站在水邊看著鴨子。

今天那隻喜歡特製麵包的黑色鴨子也不在。

阿茲拉斐爾不知為何想起愛因斯坦的時間膨脹論跟那張寫滿計算式的黑板，當時克羅里還趴在他隔壁睡覺呢。

但此時的他不在。

阿茲拉斐爾蹲下餵食一隻大膽的白色鴨子，平常牠都跟那隻黑羽鴨子同進同出的，他很確定。

「你也在等誰嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾愛憐的摸了摸對方，語氣滿滿同病相憐。

白鴨呱了一聲。

完

  
  


後記：

從來沒想過想開車的安價還有被甩出車的一天www第一次看到脫軌事故現場簡直要笑死，想看事故現場的請到[安價](https://www.plurk.com/p/nf04tj)

我心目中的克羅里就是個蠻紳士、溫柔、忍耐的傢伙，才會六千年都沒開動wwww只要天使一句「我還沒準備好！」真的就會住手，簡直太棒了！

那麼大家，想看車組好重新出發的，我們[下篇 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986391)見 

BY舞飛音


End file.
